A Dragon's Son
by Protogear
Summary: Hyodo Issei is not an ordinary Teen, One Parent is a Demon and one is a Dragon.
1. Chapter 1

I Don't own High School DxD

If you have read my previous titles I have tweeked it a little I would love reviews about it, good or bad. I just feel it's easier to read and understand what's going on.

A Dragon's Son

'Thoughts'

"People Talking"

:Person talking

 **"Ddraig speaking"**

* * *

Hyodo Issei was not ordinary at all, both of his parents were rarely ever home especially his mother, who he has never met, his father shows up on the odd blue moon to drop off money and visit but those visits only happen every month if he's lucky.

Issei often walked home with one of his high school friends at Kuoh Academy, Okabe Kinji (OC). One of those days were particularly strange. Issei couldn't shake off this eerie feeling of being tailed by someone or something.

"Can we stop for a bite to eat?"

"Sure." Okabe responded with worry behind his voice.

They stopped out the nearest McDonald's and ate, while Okabe was eating he decided to go to the washroom, which was fine with Issei, Until after 15 minutes of waiting he went to the stall.

"How long does it take to shit.": Issei opened the door

"Oh Jesus, I'm sorry I was just looking for a friend!": Issei exclaimed embarrassingly.

He looked all around the store but couldn't find him so he decided to home. Not to far from the McDonald's both party members were in, Issei passed by a dark passage way hearing a scream.

He dropped both bags and ran down the alley way.

What Issei ran in to was a creature like that out of an horror movie, The creature had 6 legs extending to at least 4 feet in length, the legs had strands of long and thick individual hairs running down.

When the creature turned around it revealed long horns peering out of the skull, dead eyes enough to make anyone normal shit their pants on the spot, and teeth the size of a megladons.

Issei glanced under the creature to find his friend Okabe completely torn apart, even his face was barely recognisable, the only thing that proved it was Okabe was the signature earring marked with O.K. resembling his initials.

"What did you do to him!" :Issei

No reply

Issei couldn't hold any bit of his demonic rage anymore as he stared, he could feel flames explode from his tear ducts. His face began to go scaly like that of a dragon, as he felt 2 sets of wings come climbing out of his back and suddenly heard a "Boost!"

He glanced down at his left arm to reveal a gauntlet, but enough was enough, Issei charged at the beast which he would later figure out was a Stray Devil.

Issei pounced on to the creature like a Jaguar catches it's prey, he grabbed each end of the mouth and proceeded to pull up with his left hand and pull down with his right, easily ripping the creature in half.

Pounds of guts and blood came piling out of the now ripped in half carcass, Issei didn't really know how to get out of his current form being that it was his first time, he jumped up onto the a nearby roof so no one would spot him.

Issei must of laid there for what felt like hours, with streams of tears rolling from his eyes which pained him a little, because of mini fire centered in the middle of each eye.

After calming him self down he pulled out his phone calling an ambulance even though knew Issei knew right away there was know coming back from the attack Okabe how received.

With his phone taken he photographed his new figure, mostly the wings to see what they looked like.

The pictures showed 1 set of what seemed liked dragon wings, while the other set looked more like a demons.

Before any ambulance could arrive a red circle appeared down below beside the now dead beast, the figure that emerged was shockingly Rias Gremory and a set of followers.

With a better look he saw that the followers were, Koneko Toujou a girl with a petite figure, white hair, and little development in some areas.

Yuto Kiba a third year student with blonde hair an average build and most girls dream boyfriend back at the academy.

Akeno Himejima a girl with very long black hair an very nice form, is how Issei describes her build and smile that just screams sadist.

And last the girl Issei saw first Rias Gremory, the person he most want to get in bed with. She has long Crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, and a figure only describable by Issei as godly.

His hiding spot didn't last for more than 5 seconds because the aura Issei was letting off was pure anger which was enough to make everyone uneasy.

"You can come on out." : Rias

"Were not here to hurt you." : Akeno

Issei peered his head out to be met with eyes of worry. He jumped down creating quite a shock wave which even surprised himself.

"Who would've known one of the schools pervs wields power that rivals even my brother." :Rias

"I can't get out of this form, doesn't matter how hard I try." : Issei

"Probably because your still giving off pure negative energy." Kiba

"My My, I would expect nothing less than a son of a dragon." Akeno

"What did you say?" : Issei replied in shock.

"We'll explain a the Occult Research Club." Rias

"But first your going to have concentrate on your anger to remove that form." Rias

And so Issei did exactly that changing into his Human form, he followed to them and was teleported through the same red circle.

Issei was last to emerge, and found everyone kneeling to a man with the same crimson red hair as Rias in what seemed like royal family clothing.

"Greetings, you must be Hyodo Issei." : The man with red hair greeted.

"Hello, yes I'm Hyodo Issei, who are you?" : Issei

"Sirzechs Lucifer, pleasure to meet you." : Sirzechs

After formally greeting each other they started a out of nowhere meeting talking mostly about Issei

"Your telling me you're all demons!" : Issei yelled

"You're a demon as well Issei, your a dragon too making it especially rare, being that you possess one of the most powerful Sacred Gears." : Rias pointed out

"Before I ask what the hell a Sacred Gear is which parent is which?" : Issei

"Your father is currently a what you could call a High Class devil for the House of Gremory and your mother is the dragon but we have yet to figure out her name." : Sirzechs answered

"Speaking of your father here he is." : Sirzechs

In the middle of the room another magic circle popped out emerging from it was none other than Senior Hyodo himself

"Hello Issei, I'm sorry for what happened to your friend." : Issei's father

"No matter it was a stray devil I had gotten to tail you ." :Sirzechs

"What, you got someone to tail me?" : Issei

"He was convinced by Lucifer that if he followed you he would gain freedom as well, I hired another stray devil to kill him so you could transform, long story short they're no loose ends : Issei's father

"This is all coming at me too fast but I guess if it you had something to do with it that makes things easier to digest." : Issei

"Thank you Tunorith from coming, I'm sure this will make things easier." : Sirzechs

"His name is Tunorith I thought it was Ishimoto!" : Issei exclaimed

"My real name is Tunorith Hyodo, Ishimoto was merely a name for humans to call me when I would come up here." :Tunorith (Issei's Dad)

"Say Dad did you know Mom was a dragon?" : Issei

"I thought she was a foreigner at first due to her name and western looks but on the day she gave birth to you she disappeared leaving me with you." :Tunorith

 **"It couldn't be her." : Ddraig**

Issei jumped out of his seat shouting like a little kid.

 **"Calm down partner I'm the dragon that resides in your Sacred Gear or as you might know the gauntlet on your left hand." : Ddraig**

"Do you have any idea who it is Red Dragon Emperor?" Sirzechs asked suddenly staring at Issei's hand.

 **"I have an idea but let's not jump to conclusions." :Ddraig** **confirmed**

"Well Issei, me and your father are going back to underworld." : Sirzechs

"Wait I almost forgot something, Issei would you mind becoming part of my sister Rias's peerage.?" :Sirzechs questioned while standing in the magic circle.

They both glanced over to Rias to find her blushing

"Big Brother, I was going to ask him after you left." : Rias whined

"It's fine Rias." : Issei

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, as of today I'll be apart of the Occult Research Club." : Issei

"Good, were going to leave now farewell everyone." : Sirzechs

With that everyone waved goodbye to Sirzechs Lucifer and Tunorith Hyodo. Apparently Issei saying he was going to join the ORC wasn't enough had to do some ritual first.

When Issei got home he immediately went upstairs after a tiring day and went to bed.

 _Next Day_

Issei woke up two hours later than he should have and had to quickly leave before he could run off he ran into a small blonde, petite girl dressed as a priest knocking her down

"Why am I so clumsy." : The girl complained

"My apologies, You alright?" : Issei asked extending his hand to help

The girl looked up to meet the kindest and the sincere brown eyes she had ever seen while taking his hand and being helped up.

"Th-Thanks." :The girl (Asia)

Issei had noticed right away that she was shy.

"The name is Issei, what's yours?" : Issei

He held out his hand in order to greet her

"As-Asia, I'm the new priest at the church here." :Asia

"I would love to get to know you but I'm running late, why don't you come here later and maybe we can have a coffee or something?" : Issei

"Sure I'll be waiting here at 4:00." : Asia

"Okay, see you later Asia!" : Issei

With that out of the way Issei bolted to school, already knowing he was going to be late.

When he arrived to school he was met with glaring eyes.

"Why are you late?" : Rias

"President Rias, sorry I slept in and ran into some priest who I helped." : Issei commented completely out of breath.

"Why did you talk to a priest, you are a devil?!" : Rias asked showing worry.

"I ran into her while leaving, it's only natural to help." Issei

Without saying another word Rias hugged Issei burying his face into her breasts which gave him an instant nosebleed.

"You must not talk to priests they hurt us devils, Okay Issei." : Rias

"Alright sorry." : Issei apologised with the most gleeful look on his face.

He walked with Rias into the school causing quite a ruckus, although 90% of the kids were in class.

He heard things like

"Why is Big Sister Rias with that pervert?" Mostly said by girls

"Why is he so lucky?" From some boys

Mostly everyone would gasp at the sight, Issei would glance over to Rias to see her unfazed more than once.

 _Later on in the day_

He was given an assignment to accompany the ORC to defeat a group of stray devils but Issei forgot about Asia. He figured he would hang out with Asia for a while and accompany Rias later, which sounded perfect to him at the time.

At home Asia and him shared a coffee and talked until evening even offering to let her stay the night which she accepted gleefully, he only let her stay because when he looked at the time it was already late.

Leaving the house Issei once again hurried to his location. When he finally arrived at the warehouse, it was suspicously quiet, and he went to investigate.

When he got inside there was no way of seeing except for the light from the sky peeking into the cracks in the warehouse.

"I-I-Issei?"

He ran towards the voice to find Rias sitting injured on the wall.

"Who did this?!" : Issei roared not wanting to see another _Friend_ injured.

A group of devils came out of the corner, before anyone could speak Issei already began transforming, the wings that came flicking out of his back ripping his shirt to shreds.

"Get him." : The boss stray devil gestured.

Before he knew it, 5 devils had pounced him, except that wasn't going to stop him he managed to rip 2 of them apart and one punch another one, there was 2 still left which he was going to kill easily when of the tongues latched out wrapping itself around his ankle.

Issei grabbed the tongue and proceeded to crush the other devil with the one he had a hold of.

After destroying the minions the boss decided to get serious and attack. He threw at least 20 quick attack at Issei before he could counter, The enemy thought he was doing damage but came to no avail as not a single attack even scratched Issei.

Issei lunged himself at his enemy, The boss of the demons couldn't even react before he realized Issei's arm all the way through his chest, killing him instantly.

Issei exhausted himself causing him to revert normal fairly quickly, He was barely able to walk as he pretty much waddled his way back to Rias.

"Sorry I was late." : Issei

While he walked there he saw Koneko, Akeno, and Kiba emerge from the shadows with injuries similar to Rias.

"Nonsense, Issei if not for you we might be dead." : Rias

"I'm glad I could p-pr-protect you." : Issei muttered as he collapsed luckily being caught by Rias.

 _The Next Morning_

"Where am I?" : Issei

Issei woke to find himself in a place that smelled heavenly and felt heavenly but was pitch black. He lifted his head out to find himself in a place he felt, he would never belong.

Inside Rias Gremory's cleavage. He gasped at the site but figured he should try and grab Rias's boob but couldn't come to reason as Issei couldn't figure which one to touch.

"Issei would you like to touch my breasts?" : Rias

Hearing her speak Issei was instantly knocked out.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, remember to Favorite, Follow and review, constructive critisicm only helps make the story better.

I would love feedback on the new writing style as well should I continue to leave colons (:) and then say who spoke or if you have any ideas on particular writing styles that you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't own High School DxD

A Dragon's Son

'Thoughts'

"People Talking"

:Person talking

 **"Ddraig speaking"**

 **"(Ddraig saying Boost ,transfer, or etc)"**

* * *

The last thing Issei remembered staring at were President Rias's boobs, he was already extremely distracted at the time but when Rias woke up it was like a gut punch instantly knocking him out.

"Issei, are you awake?" : Rias

Issei opened his eyes to see Rias staring down at him with her beautiful blue eyes with little strands of crimson red hair tickling his face.

"Yeah what happened?" : Issei

"When you woke up you saw me naked you passed out." : Rias

"What was with that why were you butt ass naked in my bed?" : Issei

"You over exerted yourself last night so I had to heal you, and you shouldn't be talking why is a priest at your house?" : Rias asked staring at Issei with flared up eyes.

Issei completely forgot Asia was sleeping over and instantly panicked

"I'm sorry President, I'll never do it again!" : Issei yelled while bowing.

Rias took Issei into hug completely nestling him in her breasts.

"I worry about you Issei, but I'll let you off the hook this time, she is nicer than I expected." : Rias

"Thank goodness." : Issei sighed in relief.

After the two's embrace Rias left and Issei got dressed. After sliding into his school uniform, he went downstairs to see Rias making breakfast but no sight of Asia, Issei happened to glance over to the table to see a note.

"Rias did you know there was a note here?" : Issei asked grabbing a hold of the paper.

"Yeah but I figured the priest left it for you." :Rias

He turned it over to read one word "Thanks" Issei stuffed the note in his pocket and sat down, to wait for breakfast.

Rias finished breakfast shortly after Issei sat down, and much to his surprise it looked much more gourmet than any high schooler should be able to make, but ate it with honour.

"Thanks for the food but, I'm sorry for making you cook for me." : Issei

"Nonsense, we in the Gremory Household, have the closest relationship with are servants, so preparing breakfast was only right." : Rias

"Well thanks anyway it looks amazing." : Issei

"You should probably hurry up too, big brother wants to speak with you at the Research Club." : Rias

With that order Issei finished quick without question and quickly left.

 _At the Occult Research Club_

'I wonder what Sirzechs wants.' - Issei wondered opening the door to the main room.

"So glad you could make it Issei." : Sirzechs stated with a sinister smile.

Before Issei could question he was transported to a large room with nothing to show for it.

"I'm here to kill you Issei Hyodo, just like I did your father." :Sirzechs

Issei turned around to Sirzechs Lucifer standing over a dead body who he was assuming was his father, before he knew it the demon/dragon inside him came out, the very one he came to fear.

"Good Issei, now come and get me!" :Sirzechs said getting into a combat stance.

Issei hollered at the top of his lungs, and charged Sirzechs head on, which seemed foolish to Sirzechs until he vanished and reapeared behind him, giving him a swift kick to the jaw sending him halfway across the room.

Sirzechs got up to already see Issei bolting at full speed towards him sending a barrage of consectutive punches his way.

"I think that's enough my boy." : Tunorith

Hearing the voice of his father, Issei stopped pummelling Sirzechs, turning around to find his father kicking and breathing.

"How are you still alive?" : Issei

"Simple Illusion magic that's all.' : Tunorith

"We brought you here today so you can obtain a grasp understanding of the being that roams inside you and your Boosted Gear." : Sirzechs

"What do you mean, are you going to train me or something?" : Issei

"Precisely, the power you have inside you, not including the Boosted Gear is already enough to Rival Sirzechs, with more training defeating Sirzechs could be mere child's play." : Tunorith

"I could become that powerful, but what about the Boosted Gear, am I not going to train with that?" : Issei

"It's very difficult attempt evolving the Boosted Gear through training, you'll likely only be able to evolve it through powerful emotions conveyed through the many battles you will fight, the fact that you are of such a rare heritage, and possess something only accessible by humans is amazing." : Sirzechs

"If I'm a demon and a dragon, then how do I have this Boosted Gear?" :Issei

"I'm one of the few high ranking devils that has been reincarnated." : Tunorith

"Around 40 years ago, I was killed by a stray devil as a human, and revived by Sirzechs Lucifer, I was assigned as a knight, eventually gaining the ability to form my own peerage, you may have thought it was half and half but truly its more like 50% is a combination of Human and devil and the remaining 50% is all dragon." : Tunorith

"With all talking aside lets move on with training I want you to continue attacking Lucifer, I would take his spot but as I said earlier, you already rival Lucifer in that form, meaning it would only make sense for you to train with someone who is your equal, and while your at it try summoning your Boosted gear." : Tunorith

"Boosted Gear!" : Issei yelled.

 **"(Boost)"**

"The Boosted Gear has the power to double ones current power every 10 seconds, with that said come and fight me Issei Hyodo!" : Sirzechs requested summoning a blood red sword out of a magic circle.

Issei and Sirzechs trade equal blows with each other, for a while until Issei's power level was boosted high enough to defeat Sirzechs.

Issei, Sirzechs and Tunorith would proceed to train for hours a day, having the deadset goal of Issei mastering his dragon power.

 _Three days later at Kuoh Academy_

"What could've happened to Issei, I told him my brother wanted to see him 3 days ago, but I haven't spoken to or seen either of them since." : Rias stated worryingly, pacing around the club room

"I'm sure Issei-kun is fine, even if something went wrong he has demonstrated he fully capable of defending himself, plus he is with your brother so don't worry." : Kiba

"Right, Issei-senpai is strong." :Koneko

My My, Rias you seemed to be very worried about your pawn you've only known for a couple of days." : Akeno

Before Rias could comment on that witty remark, they could hear laughter coming from outside the door.

"I haven't been able to fight with someone on par with my power for a very long time now." : Mysterious voice.

"Stop your going to make me blush." : The second mysterious voice stated with a school girl voice.

The two mysterious people continued to laugh and joke with each other until they opened the door, showing everyone was ready to fight.

"Big Brother (1st Mysterious voice), Issei (2nd Mysterious voice) where were you two!" : Rias questioned blushing at the sight of Issei and Sirzechs, but mostly Issei, as he had become quite muscular despite only being gone for 3 days.

"Sorry I didn't warn you ahead of time Rias, but Issei's father and I, took him in for some quick training." : Sirzechs said scratching the back of his head, not expecting to be believed.

"Well warn me ahead of time, I thought I would have to go out and get a new pawn." :Rias

"Well anyways I'll be off and we will be taking Issei every once and while to train him further, just as a warning ahead of time." : Sirzechs stated with a smile

"See you later Zechs, can't wait to train with you next time." : Issei said fist bumping Sirzechs who suddenly teleported away.

Everyone in the room looked dumdfounded as they heard Issei refer to **The Sirzechs Lucifer** as only Zechs and they fist bumped.

"Did you just refer to Lucifer as Zechs?!" Kiba questioned still with the same dumbfounded face.

"We got to know each other, very well over the 3 days." : Issei reasoned

"Well now that your back, I have something I need to do." : Rias

"What is it?" : Issei answered

"I need you to go out and get a contract." : Rias

"A what?" : Issei

"Devils need humans to sign contracts, in order to increase their power and standing in the underworld." : Akeno pointed out

"That is right thank you Akeno." : Rias

"Okay that's great and all but how do I get them to sign a contract?" : Issei

"You wait for someone to someone you and do what they want." : Rias

"It's that simple?" : Issei

"Yes." : Rias

"All you have to do is wait." : Rias

Issei waited around the clubroom for a summoning for what felt like an eternity, when finally he was summoned by someone. Issei would've gotten to his destination faster if he knew how to use magic but he has only been aware of his unique powers for 5 days, so he was given a bike by that was owned by Kiba.

The moment Issei arrived he felt as if something wasn't right.

'Is this really the area?' : Issei questioned glancing at the thin strip of paper with the address given to him by Rias.

Issei was going to leave and question the directions given when he heard a scream inside. He ran in to find Asia being groped by a man whose name he didn't know.

"Asia?!" : Issei

She didn't answer but was sure that person was Asia."

"Stay the fuck away from Asia!" : Issei yelled charging at the offender.

Issei tried to push the man away, but was unlucky as the man back flipped out of the way.

"You stupid shitty devil you interrupted the fun." : The offender said sticking out his tongue in a mocking manner.

"Who are you and what were you doing to Asia?!" : Issei demanded with the intent to kill.

"I-Issei." : Asia

"It's okay I'm here to protect you." : Issei said flashing a smile.

"Please don't hurt Issei-san, I beg you Freed." : Asia begged.

"You stupid bitch you weren't supposed to tell my name." : Freed

Issei took this event as a way to test how much he improved since training and turned to his dragon form and summoned his Boosted Gear.

Freed looked clueless upon Issei's transformation, and didn't take any action.

Upon transfrorming, Issei was the first to do something side stepping and charging at Freed who did another back flip out of the way but this time he couldn't dodge attack completely as while in midair, Issei appeared behind him in almost a flash and brought a kick to Freed's back with so much force he broke into the next room.

 **"(Boost)"**

Freed tried firing at Issei but couldn't hit him as every shot was only hitting the after images. Finally Issei gut punched Freed through the rest of the house, ending in him outside.

"I'm out of here you're way to strong but keep in mind I'll have my revenge you stupid fucking devil!" : Freed declared

Issei returned to his regular human form to go comfort Asia.

"I'm truly sorry you had to see that." : Issei

"It's okay, I felt fine the second you entered the house, every time I'm near you I have no worries." : Asia confessed blushing

"Well remember we're friends, I'll always protect you even in the worst situations."  
: Issei

The words Issei spoke brought Asia to tears hugging him.

"Do want to stay over at my place tonight, Asia?" : Issei questioned out of the blue.

"I m-mean you don't have to if you don't want." : Issei

"No, I would love to!" : Asia

"Then let's go home." : Issei

Issei and Asia proceeded to walk home, but even with Freed defeated he still had the same uneasy feeling of being watched, which was confirmed when Issei was suddenly pierced by a spear that anchored in the ground restricting any movement. A magic circle appeared in front of and behind Issei and Asia.

"Freed was supposed to bring her to us tonight, I was starting to wonder what was taking him so long, It seems you were the problem." : The black haired fallen angel said.

"Who are you and want do you want?" : Issei asked barely able to spit out the words.

"Raynare a Fallen angel and I'm here to take Asia's sacred gear." : Raynare stated.

"Seraph, finish him off." : Raynare

"Yes ma'am." : Seraph another fallen angel said.

Seraph was about to decapitate Issei when Lightning struck the mans hand vaporising it instantly. Issei looked beside him to see the O.R.C. scaring away the enemy who including Raynare and Seraph evaded successfully in stealing Asia.

"I'm so sorry Issei, we didn't know they would sho-." : Rias was interrupted when Issei pulled the holy spear out of himself.

"I'm going to fucking destroy them." : Issei.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, remember to Favourite, Follow and review, constructive criticism only helps make the story better.

Next time Issei will find out what the fallen angels want with Asia as he will attempt a rescue but will he succeed, will his anger get in the way, find out next time on Chapter 3


	3. Author's Notes

This story Is going to either be put on hold or ended.

I screwed up on some plot points and decided to rewrite the story differently.

Well that's about it farewell for now.


End file.
